prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS05
Is episode 5 of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary The episode begins as Saki is running late to school! While cursing the fact that its located on top of a hill, Flappy intervenes by saying she shouldn't have waken up late then when she scolds him by saying next time he should wake her so she doesn't oversleep. But stating its not his job, Flappy once again claims she better hurry. As she runs to school Saki slowly comes to a stop, seeing a cute boy staring at the sky. Staring for a moment Saki acccidentally interupts at the sight of the plane trail. She apologizes before explaining that as a child she used to think the planes and clouds were filled with cotton candy and she used to dream of going up to eating it. The male laughs, stating that he likes the idea before having to leave. ....after a moment, Saki remembers she was rushing to school! After school, Saki is lamenting the fact that she was given a lot of english homework (her least favorite class) due to being late and that she thinks its unfair when suddenly, Kenta runs by while making a joke. She scolds him instead, to which he responds that if she was in a better mood, she would have left. He leaves as Mai mentions they must be close having grown up together. But Saki denies this and instead says he is just a kid he grew up with, nothing more. Its then Mai offers to help her with the homework, as long as Saki doesn't expect her to do all of the work. Agreeing to this, Saki and Mai head over to the MIshou household. Once they arrive, Saki begins to examine the surrounding area before she notices a very nice bookshelf, then goes on to say all of the books look too complicated for her. She then turns her attention to the gleeful Choppy, holding a clay figure Mai's mother has due to being an archeology teacher. As the two girls sit, Flappy goes on to say that Choppy must be hungry, to which Choppy shyly agrees to. Holding up their Mix Communes, somehow the cookie made by using NigiNigi and another Diamond Card is then transfered to Choppy so that she can eat it. Saki and Mai realize that Flappy gave her a present and think its very adorable, before going on to say that he must really love Choppy. Its then Saki asks about the large sphere on the roof when Mai takes her up and shows her the giant telescope that sticks out of the top and explains that her father studies Astronomy. Suddenly someone announces they're home and Mai realizes its her brother. She takes Saki down, only for her friend to stare in surprise! Mai's brother is the handsome boy she met earlier! Meanwhile in Dark Falls, Karehan is by himself trying to determine how to tell the dark lord they are working hard to resurect the bad news that he's failed once more when Goyan approaches and begins to taunt Karehan about his fourth failure. Very angry, Karehan summons a huge gust of wind and destroys part of the wall he's standing by, while stating he WILL defeat Pretty Cure. Back at Mai's, Saki is very happy to have finished her homework just in time for the crepes Mai made for a snack. She thanks Kazuya for helping her, stating that it sounded much easier when he explained it, and even fun. He begins to talk about the things Mai said about Saki, then goes on to say she is very much as he imagined. Embaressed, Saki quickly tries to change the subject when she points to the book she saw earlier. Kazuya mentions its one of his favorites, then insist she borrows it. Saki at first denies this, but after a moment reconsiders it and accepts the book. At Panpaka-pan, Kenta is there taking an order from Hyuuga Minori, they go outside and he sits while stating how useful and talented she is compared to her older sister. He is rather annoyed when he begins to ask what's keeping her anyway when they notice her walking by, peaceful and content. She sits down while talking about how wonderful Mai's older brother is, stating that he helped her finish the homework. Saki begins to read the book with Minori but soon finds herself very bored and not at all understanding such scientific terms. It's then Kenta mockingly mumbles that she'd never understand such a book when he accidentally spills tea on it! Saki begins to panic and yell at him while running inside to get a cloth to clean it. She locks herself in her bedroom, stating that no matter how hard she cleans it the stain won't come out. Flappy tries to insist Kenta didn't do it on purpose so she shouldn't be so hard on him, but Saki doesn't listen. The following day she is still angry, as shown when Kenta approaches her to try and apologize, but Saki instead walks around him and claims she doesn't know him as her and Mai leave. That afternoon soon comes and Mai goes to speak with Kenta, who explains he accidentally spilled tea on the book and Saki won't forgive him. Mai thinks she will if he just sincerely apologizes, but Kenta doesn't see the point since Saki is too stubborn. He then thinks if Mai apologizes to both Saki and her brother, he'll be forgiven but Mai thinks of a better way... As soon as school ends Saki quickly runs through town while asking if they have the book. Unfortuantly its out of print so nobody makes it anymore, and finding it for sale would be very rare, even the publishers don't have any copies left. In defeat Saki leaves only to over hear Kenta begging for the book at a nearby bookstore. With an annoyed tone she quickly drags the male from the store, scolding him as he tries to apologize once more. Before he can finish though, Saki apologizes to him for getting so angry, despite it being an accident. So they agree to search for the book together....until Kenta states that they both looked through the book stores already... It's then Mai suddenly arrives and suggest instead of checking book stores, they should check used book stores instead. As they are more likely to have out of print or low on copy books. Going inside, Saki and Mai don't see it but try to ask the clerk, who is revealed to be Karehan! Quickly as he summons small book Uzaina after them, the girls run from the store as Kenta stares at the floating books behind them in surprise. He is soon knocked unconcious by one of them and they transform into Pretty Cure as the multiple books form into one big book Uzaina! Quickly the girls get to work trying to defeat it, they stare in surprise as it regenerates the books knocked out of it and are quickly knocked into the nearby trees and grabbed by the vines and are being yanked close to Karehan who demands to know where the fountains location is. But Cure Bloom refuses to tell him, stating that she would never tell anybody who hurt Kenta. Using Twin Stream Splash, Cure Bloom and Cure Egret take down the Uzaina! Turning back to normal, Saki approaches the unconcious Kenta who soon wakes up to asks them what happend. Not answering this however, they both go to apologize for ruining the book. Both trying to take the blame as Kazuya tells them its fine, since he can still read the book and its just a small stain. Saki goes on to say how awesome he is as Kenta makes a remark about her not being able to read it, Saki scolds him by stating he only reads manga as it is. The episode draws to an end as the two of them continue to tease each other and argue. Major Events *Saki's crush on Mai's older brother begins in this episode. *Karehan makes his skills known in this episode: Manipulating anything made from wood or plants. *This is the first time (outside of eyecatches) that sending gifts is shown through the Communes. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Karehan Secondary Characters *Mishou Kazuya *Hoshino Kenta Trivia *For a split second as Saki takes a few steps while holding Flappy in Mai's house. Her neck/collar area turns black/a dark color. Gallery Korone.png Telescope.png Minori and Kenta.png Kazuya and Saki.png Choppy loves figurine.png Food cards.png Kenta normal.png Mishou house.png|The Mishou Household Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star